Forbidden Romance
by Sakura Amidst Chaos
Summary: Two humans. One goddess. Two who don't believe in gods. One who was not even allowed to leave the Celestial Palace, let alone mingle with humans in Human world. What will happen if their path cross together? Gray-Lucy-Natsu love triangle!


**Summary:** Two humans. One goddess. Two who don't believe in gods. One who was not even allowed to leave the Celestial Palace, let alone mingle with humans in Human world. What will happen if their path cross together?

 **Warning:** AU!Fairy Tail! Goddess!Lucy, Human!Gray and Natsu. OOC. Few/Minor cursing, sexual innuendos, character death.

 **Disclaimers:** Star Crossed Myth® Voltage Inc.,  & Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

 **Warnings:** This fan fiction loosely following the story of _Star Crossed Myth®_ otome app with some plot twist by yours truly. Few of the characters from original FT manga will be have a transformation raging from their physical appearance to their age, such as Caprico from original is goat-like in here he will have a human-like mid twenties in appearance except fo Plue because i want to save his cuteness. The Celestial characters will also be having their job in granting humans' wish ( **Wish Granting Department** ) and punishing humans for their evil deed ( **Punishment Department** ) like the original plot of Star Crossed Myth. _Disclaimers should be noted_ _from here until the ending of the story_. I won't be posting the same warning on to the succeeding chapters to save all of us from the hassle of reading the same words over again. Thank you!

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

 **Chapter One:** _The Goddess Descending Earth_

 _'I hope you won't do anything stupid that will harm you there, Lucy.' - Celestial King_

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

A soft sigh was heard in the empty corridor of the Celestial Palace. A goddess with brightest blonde hair that reaches her lower back dragged herself towards the Throne room where His Highness was waiting for her.

She just successfully evaded the group of gods who clearly don't have any better things to do than to harass her every freaking day just to ask her to date one of them. Of course she'll give them the same forced polite answer like always. _'Sorry, I'm not interested in dating now.'_ Leaving the bunch of them with slumped disappointed shoulders, but that wouldn't stop them for pestering her the next day.

Lucy, a low ranking goddess, was directly serving the powerful Celestial King has always been the subject of attention of other gods. Why not? Out of all the goddesses who have higher rank than her, Lucy was personally appointed by the King himself as his personal attendant. Nobody knew the real relationship between Lucy and King. Others were speculating that Lucy is the subject of His Highness' affection, while the others were accusing the blonde goddess of seducing the King with her voluptuous body.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop the other gods to pursue her in hopes to gain the King's favor if ever they made the blonde, who's the King's obviously favorite, fall for one of them.

"Bah, as if." Lucy thought to herself. _'His Highness' Father— the previous Celestial King— was a close friend of my father when the previous King was just a regular God. I was His Highness' playmate as well whenever I visited the palace with my parents years ago, and then after succeding the previous King's position as the next Celestial King, His Highness took me under his protection after the death of my parents. He's sort of my guardian now. That's all there is to it.'_ she thought to herself while making her way to the Throne room.

The King decided to keep the details of his father's friendship with Lucy's father a secret, but in result of that the gods couldn't help but to make their own story. "Ugh, I don't care anymore. I just need to focus myself on my job."

" _That_ you should be doing." A playful voice coming from behind her said.

The blonde goddess jumped in surprised, spun around clumsily as she planted a hand over her pounding chest. "L-Loke-sama! Please don't scare me like that."

Loke, the Leader of the 12 Strongest Celestial beings and the Head Minister of Wish Granting Department, merely smirked at her. "What? Were you being harassed by those idiots again?"

Lucy groaned inwardly. _'Here we go.'_

The handsome God of Lion, leaned forward to the fidgeting goddess. "Don't you like any of your suitors?" He asked while smiling suggestively. "Why not go out with one of them so they could leave you alone already?"

"They wouldn't, and I don't like any of them."

Loke lifted an eyebrow, feigning his surprise expression with his smile taunting the maiden. "Then why not go out with me? I promise you that once you say 'yes' they will be out of your hair in an instant. What do you say?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. This, too, unfortunately, has been part of her daily routine. Loke, despite his high position as second to the most powerful God in heaven (next to the King), is notorious of being a ladies' man. He's a flirt, so to speak. He has been flirting with every goddesses coming across his path (except Aquarius since she's already taken) and Lucy is not an exception from his list.

"No thank you, Loke-sama." Lucy replied with a tone of exasperation. "Now, if you'll excuse me. His Highness is waiting for me." She said before walking pass Loke, leaving the later with a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

Lucy turned into the right corner which leads to the Throne room, but she immediately stopped when she saw couple of familiar and unwanted faces of gods roaming around the hallway as if they are waiting for someone.

And that someone is probably her.

"You think Miss Lucy will be coming here?" One of the gods asked his companion.

"Sure, she will. This is the hallway she usual use to go to the Throne room."

"I'm gonna ask her out today."

"Me too!"

 _'Why don't they understand that I'm not interested?!'_ Lucy tried her best to move backward as quiet and quickly as possible, but unfortunately one of the gods suddenly turn around and spotted her in the middle of her attempt to hide away from them.

His eyes glistened after spotting her. "Hey, it's Miss Lucy!" He excitedly announced gaining the other gods' attention.

They were quick to stampeded towards Lucy, but the blonde goddess was also quick to run away. This has been her daily activity, to run away as fas as she could, and shed body fortunately adopt to this quick reaction.

 _'Stay away from me!'_ Lucy shrieked internally.

"Miss Lucy, wait!"

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

Panting heavily, Lucy groaned as she bent her back forward with her hands on her knees supporting her upper body.

"When are they gonna stop following me. Goodness." Lucy complained to nobody whilst trying to calm herself. "Where am I anyway?" She looked around her and found herself in an empty hallway with nothing but a white double door in front of her.

Lucy straightened her back and stared at the surface of the white twin door.

She knew which path these doors lead.

To _Earth_.

Not that she has ever stepped into the world of mortals, but she heard stories from the other gods and few goddesses what kind of place Earth is and what kind of creature humans are.

She had heard both good things and bad things about the humans and the Earth and that made the blonde goddess to want to go to Earth and meet the humans but she was not allowed to leave the palace, except for few circumstances where she has to accompany the King outside, ever since she started working here let alone step into the human world

It is not that gods were not allowed to go to Earth but only limited were permitted to go there. The rest, including her, who don't have any business in Earth were forbidden to enter the White Door, and to whoever disobeyed that rule were severely punished by the court and the King himself.

Lucy stepped backward afraid of whatever kind of punishment will befall unto her if she even dare go near the door, but after taking few steps backward she heard the hurried footsteps near her.

"She's probably around here."

Lucy gulped. Worriedly, her brown eyes darted between the empty hallway to the doors behind her. Something inside her chest were mysteriously tugging her towards the doors.

 _'Not that I'm_ literally _going to the human world. Just gonna hide behind it until those gods are gone.'_ Lucy nodded to herself before briskly walking towards the door when heard the footsteps and voices getting louder. She hesitated at first when her pale hand was just inches from the knob. She took a very deep breath. _'Okay... Here goes nothing!'_ She grabbed the knob, twisted it and entered the realm she knows nothing about with her chest pounding in excitement and anticipation.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

Inside the throne room where a handsome and young looking man was sitting on the polished throne chair had lifted his eyebrow ever so slightly. The current King, King Alphard, was rumored to have inherited his father's look.

He look so regal wearing the flawless white clothes with linings of bright yellow and the golden crown on his head. He had his long and shiny green hair tied in a low ponytail and had the tail tangling on his right shoulder. Few of his finger were decorated with golden rings.

He sighed internally. _'They should really leave Lucy alone already.'_ He shook his head, his long and shiny golden hair swayed slightly in the process, his handsome face showing a very displeased expression before turning to his companion. It is his duty to protect the young goddess as his promised from his retired Father.

"Seems that _my_ Lucy went to the human world." He said with his usual calm voice and passive expression.

A silver haired young man with dark tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes was dutifully standing beside the King's throne chair turned his attention to His Highness. He, too, felt the presence of the blonde goddess disappeared inside the palace.

"Seems so."

The King sighed in exasperation. "Bring her back to me, Caprico."

Ignoring the tone of possessiveness which His Highness used whenever he mentioned the blonde goddess who serves him directly, Caprico nodded almost immediately. "At once, Your Highness." He said before disappearing.

 _'I hope you won't do anything stupid that will harm you there, Lucy.'_

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

Lucy slowly opened her eyes that she had tightly shut upon entering the human world. She heard plenty of different sounds. The sounds of chattering people talking with each other or through the contraption Loke had once called as 'cellular phones'.

The human world is a lively and yet busy world. There are these different type of transportations called cars, trains, and motorcycles all over the road. The place were surrounded by very tall buildings and the streets were bustling with humans. There were loud catchy sounds here and there coming from a black rectangular box near the door of a fancy-looking shop.

Lucy excitedly skipped towards the said box and patted it.

Looking around, she spotted a young man with pink colored hair standing outside the said shop wearing a fancy looking clothes while giving away a paper to the rushing people walking pass him.

"Excuse me!"

The young man turned to her. "What?"

"What do you call this thing?" Lucy patted the box once again.

The man gave her a weird expression, "Those are speakers."

"Speaker? What's that?"

His frown deepened. "You don't know what speaker is?"

Lucy innocently shook her head.

"Wow. What kind of era have you been living, girl?"

"What?"

The man shook his head. "Nah. Listen, I don't know who you are and I don't have time to explain things to you. I've got work to do so why don't you be a good girl and go home?" He said before turning his attention back to the people and started giving off the papers on his arms.

 _'How rude.'_ Lucy pouted at him. She stared at him. He was forcing a smile to the people walking in front of the shop while giving away the papers. "Why are you doing that?" She asked once again.

The salmon headed young man gave her an annoyed look. "You're still here?" He snapped at her.

This time, Lucy stomped her bare foot on the ground. "I'm just asking you. Why must you be so rude to me?"

He sighed in defeat, he waved the papers at Lucy. "This is my job. Are you happy now?" He said before turning away again.

"Job? Loke-saka had told me that humans are being paid with money to do a job. So you're being paid to give off papers to other people?"

"..." He was obviously trying his best to ignore the fascinated goddess.

But Lucy was not easily be swayed by that. "Fascinating. What do you call about that job then?"

The man groaned and snapped at Lucy. "You're really close of making me lose my job."

Lucy widened her eyes at his accusation, looking very offended. "I'm not doing anything to make you lose your job." She defended herself.

"Yes, you are. We are not allowed to have an idle chitchat with other while we're working, so go away and get lost already."

"How dare you talk to a goddess like that!"

The man lifted an eyebrow. "What goddess?"

" _Me_! I may be a low ranking goddess, but I deserved to be treated with respect as well!" Lucy demanded.

The man gave her an incredulous expression before he snorted, clearly unamused. "Are you on drugs or something? Well, not that I care. Go away. Shoo." He waved a hand at Lucy as if she's some kind of animal.

Having enough with the man's rudeness, Lucy huffed before stomping her away from him. _'Argh! He has a lot of nerve to disrespect a goddess like me!'_

The young man watched Lucy walked away with heavy steps, offended at his attitude more or less. "Goddess huh?"

Sure, she's drop dead gorgeous despite wearing nothing but a weird looking white dress, and any women will pale to comparison if they would stand next to her. She might be even prettier than Erza or Mirajane. Her silky golden hair flowing behind her, her full breast behind the white clothes, her narrowed waist and she really pulled it off nicely despite the frown on her forehead.

 _'Might be a runaway.'_ He said to himself while staring at her reddish and bare feet.

"Natsu! Are you doing your job?!" Someone shouted from the inside of the music shop he was working in.

He mentally groaned before turning his attention back to his part-time job. "Yes, I am!" He answered back while handing the flyer to a teen walking passed the shop, temporarily erasing all of the memories he had about the blonde lady he had encountered and shooed away awhile ago.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

Lucy aimlessly walked around the place, which she discovered the name as Tokyo, while looking around. She also discovered that most of the humans are so busy with their own life. How would they walked pass the other people and they would accidentally collided with them without offering any form of apology. To her delight though, and in all fairness to humans, few of them would causally help other by simply assisting the elders to cross the streets or helping a lost kid by assisting them to the people they call 'police'.

Humans mostly ignored her presence, but most of them are openly staring at her, especially the male humans, much to her confusion. _'Is this the first time they meet a god on Earth? Don't Loke and the others mingled with humans from time to time?'_

Lucy stopped in front of a shop filled with different styles of shoes. "Wow!" She has almost flattened her pretty face against the cold glass window while appreciating the flat styled shoes displayed before her. "Pretty..."

"You're prettier than it though."

Lucy turned her head to her left and was greeted by a man wearing a suit with two undone buttons. He was giving Lucy a suggestive smirk which creeped the blonde goddess out.

"What is a pretty lady doing here?" He asked obviously trying to flirt with her, while his eyes were hungrily roaming around her body.

 _'Ugh. He's even worst than those gods combined.'_ Lucy thought disgustedly and was about to turn around and walk away when the man suddenly grabbed her by her arm. The young goddess gasped.

"Where are you going, babe? Why don't you go with me and have some fun together, eh?"

Lucy muster all the glare she could get. "Sorry, but I must decline." She said while trying to pull her arm from his grip. "Let go of me, human!"

The man momentarily stared at her before laughing. "You're cute. I like you." He said before leaning forward as if he was about to kiss her.

In an instant, Lucy's palm met the man's cheek. "How dare _you_ tried to kiss a goddess! Off your with hand this instance!"

The man glared at Lucy and gripped her arm tighter and harsher. "How dare _you_ slap me like that, bitch! I need to punish you!" He forcefully dragged Lucy somewhere.

"No! Let me go!" She gave the other humans nearby a pleading look.

Suddenly, a young man stood in front of Lucy apparent kidnapper. "She just said she doesn't want your ugly mug. Why don't you let her go and get lost before I call the police?"

The offender was slightly threatened when the young man with raven colored hair mentioned the 'police' and shove Lucy to the ground before running away.

"Oww..." Lucy rubbed her bottom when she felt the young man stood in front of her, offering a hand at Lucy.

"You okay?" He asked while helping her to stand again.

Lucy nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

The young man gazed at her from head to toe. "Are you a cosplayer or something?"

Lucy blinked her eyes. "Cos— what?"

"Never mind." He said before walking away again. "Better go home before you get into trouble again, kid."

Lucy watched as the young man disappeared from her view. _'Guess not all humans are rude.'_

"Wait... Did he just call me 'kid'?"

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

In Heaven.

A god with curly red hair that reaches half of his neck was making an annoyed face at Scorpio. "I'm not a babysitter." He growled before the God of Capricorn.

"His Highness' order." Was the short answer of Caprico.

Heracles, God of Hercules, snorted and rolled his red eyes. "His Highness has been overly protective over this midget goddess of his. Do they really have this kind of relationship like the other gods said they have?" He complained while preparing himself to his trip to the human world.

"Don't know. The King wants Lucy back, so we'll bring her back to him." Capricorn, ever so serious God and right-hand man of the King, said with his usual passive expression.

Heracles groaned. "You're way too stiff. Why can't you ask Loke to help you instead?"

"He's out doing his job."

Heracles could only face-palm and unwillingly followed Carprico to the door which lead to the human world.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

 _'I'm pretty sure he turned this way.'_ Lucy was standing in front of what seems to be a shady-looking alleyway where the raven haired man who saved her awhile went to.

She was having a second thought of entering the narrowed alleyway, afraid that something dangerous might suddenly pop out to harm her. But the will of wanting to say her gratitude to the young man steeled her resolve and slowly Lucy entered the alleyway silently praying for the Celestial Gods to keep her safe.

After a minute or so, Lucy noticed a single door with a colorful sign affixed on top of the said door.

 _Phantom Bar_

 _'Bar? Is this the place that Aquarius-sama told me where humans can get the beverage they called alcohol while being entertained by the others?'_ When curiosity kicked in Lucy opened the door and was about to peek inside when it was harshly opened by somebody from the other side.

Lucy's eyes widened when her brown eyes met the familiar young man from before. To her confusion though, the man seems to be in panic and in hurry when he abruptly stopped in front of Lucy.

"Wha— who are you?!" He snapped, completely forgetting about her.

"I'm— kyaa!" Lucy was shock when the man suddenly grabbed her to her wrist and run away. Afterwards, men in black suits was running after them.

"Bastard! Come back here!" one of the men yelled as he pulled something from his back and aimed it at them.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Dammit!" The young man flinched at the sound, but never stop from running jerking Lucy from one corner to another. Multiple times, the blonde goddess tried to pry off her wrist from his grip, but her efforts were all futile.

"Wait—"

"Shut up! Can't you run faster, goddamit!" He shouted angrily.

What the— what happened to that kind man who saved her awhile ago?! Annoyed, Lucy pouted at him, "I can't run any faster than this! My body is not exactly made for running!"

The man clicked his tongue, and Lucy was sure he was muttering profanities as well, before he stopped and threw Lucy over his shoulder like a sack of rice and as if she was as light as a pillow.

"Whoaw! Put me down!" Lucy slammed her tiny fists on his back, with her face burning into deep color of red. _'I serve the King of Gods, and yet I'm allowing a mere human to treat me like this. How shameful!'_

"I said shut up!" He hissed. "Do you want us to get caught and die or something?!"

"Gods can't die." She said with a matter of fact tone and expression which is not applicable to their situation.

The young man threw her a confused expression, "The hell are you talking about— shit! They're really persistent huh?!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Dammit, Gray, you fuck shit! Come back here!"

The young man they called Gray flicked a middle finger to their assailants and tauntingly gave them a smirk. "Fuck you!" He shouted back.

Lucy cringed at the foul words she has been hearing from the young man's lips. "Why must you insult them? You're only provoking them." She scolded despite her position right now.

"Heh. What are you, a saint or something?"

"I'm not a saint. I'm a goddess."

Lucy saw how the young man called Gray blinked his eyes but kept his feet running. "You're a what?

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:

 **Author's Note:** _Finally done with first part! It is probably a tad bit confusing, but everything will be explained in future chapters. I'm an avid fan of otome games especially the games created by Voltage Inc., so after reading the sub story of SCM I suddenly got inspired writing a FT fan fiction base on the Sub Story. Anyway, I hope that you like this story! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
